


Boulevard Richard Lenoir

by septentrion



Category: Maigret
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles sans lien les uns avec les autres situés dans l'univers du commissaire Maigret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maigret et l'assassin assassiné

**Maigret et l'assassin assassiné**

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble_

_Rating : G_

_Bonus pour qui reconnaît l'allusion à un autre fandom_

* * *

Maigret reposa la lettre sur son bureau.

—Vous l'avez trouvée où ?

Le veilleur de nuit de chez _Grunnings_ jetait des regards nerveux en direction du papier froissé qui gisait sur le bureau du commissaire.

—M'sieur Blanchet la tenait à la main quand j'l'ai trouvé.

—Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas laissée là ?

—J'pensais qu'c'était un suicide, m'sieur le commissaire, et qu'la lettre était pour madame Blanchet.

Maigret s'emporta.

—J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que votre geste était stupide ?

L'homme se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Il semblait au bord des larmes. Ce n'est pas non plus tous les jours qu'on trouve son patron mort à son bureau, une lettre commanditant le meurtre de sa femme à la main.


	2. C'est élémentaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ecrit pour foudebassan_

_Ecrit pour foudebassan_

_Je ne perçoit aucune royalties en écrivant ceci._

* * *

James agrippait le bord du comptoir avec tant de force que Maigret craignit un instant que l'Anglais ne fît un malaise. Mais celui-ci se reprit.

— J'ai tué Beauchamp parce qu'il couchait avec ma femme, insista James.

— Si vous le dites, Maigret répondit d'un ton peu convaincu.

Le bruit de la circulation entrait par les portes grandes ouvertes du café.

— Vous me croyez innocent ? s'étonna l'Anglais.

— Vous étiez dans le bois de Boulogne à l'heure où Beauchamp a été tué, j'ai un témoin. Comme dirait votre Sherlock, c'est élémentaire. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir tué Beauchamp. Mais votre femme, si.


End file.
